


Ya Don't Fuck with the SBI

by MrsFoxHeart



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Techno, Comfort, Dadza, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Ghostbur is only mentioned really, Hurt/Comfort, I will steal your lungs if you even try shipping in these, Manipulation, No Romantic Relations - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Phil's a good dad, Physical Abuse, Protective Family, Swearing, Technoblade is awkward, Trauma, healing process for Tommy, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFoxHeart/pseuds/MrsFoxHeart
Summary: Tommy was lost in his thoughts as he walked forth, blocking out the world around him mostly. The land was littered with torches that had been put out by the constant wind, a few having been uprooted from their original spot in the ground too. He looked at the mess of burnt out looking sticks with disdain. ‘Stupid wind griefing my land.’ He huffed and kicked one in his path before looking up. It seemed he had crossed into a biome path. Judging by how the wind seemed to pick up, practically slapping him with the freezing cold all at once. He was too far away to really turn back now. What was the worst that could happen? Dying?
Relationships: Dave| Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wibur Soot & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 621





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter 1! I hope that you guys like this! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for a fandom, and one as big as this one no less! I tried making it as close to the characters as possible, but hopefully I didn't do too bad. Anyways, enough stalling. Hope ya enjoy!

It was a cold winter’s day. The air was so cold you could see your breath when you let it out, and with no shelter other than a flimsy tent, Tommy wasn’t exactly fairing well. Wilbur, or Ghostbur as he liked to be referred to as now, had offered him residence in the walled up house of Logstedshire, but being the stubborn boy that he was, he turned it down. Now, there he was, huddled up in bed with nothing but the jacket Ghostbur loaned him and the thinnest sheet of a blanket on earth. There was no fire and making one would be pointless seeing how windy it was getting.

Tommy looked around the barren tent with a full body tremble, hoping to find something that he could use to bundle up with. Nothing was found of course. All the items he had were for building, nothing that would do well to warm him up. ‘ _I never had these sorts of problems in L'Manberg,_ ’ he thought bitterly. In L'Manberg, if Tommy felt cold, he could just bundle up in layers or just huddle up in his bed. Here, he had nothing but the clothes on his back and whatever he could find use for out there in nature.

He didn't want to sit there in his thoughts too long. It would just depress him even further, and then he would lose motivation to try to keep warm. He stood up and rubbed his arms up and down through the sleeves of his jacket, hoping the friction would help generate enough heat to get his arms to stop shaking for one fucking second. He walked out his tent and now, with no tarp protecting him from the wind that seemed to sting any exposed skin, he really wished he had just stayed inside.

He looked around at his surroundings and thought about his options. He could try Logstedshire, but Ghostbur probably wouldn't be there. With no need to sleep, the ghost of a man didn't really home during the night. He was most likely back at L'Manberg in his sewer home, reading or writing a song or doing..whatever the hell he got up to. The second option was to go back to his tent, but judging by how quick he had started thinking with nothing to do to distract him, that wasn't a viable option. And the final option was to go looking for a cave to start a fire in and warm up for at least the night.

The last option was looking pretty good, giving him something to do other than sit and think in his dark tent, slowly freezing to death. ‘ _Well...does it really matter? Maybe i should just...no. i need to find some fucking shelter._ ’ he shook his head to clear the irrational thoughts from it. He checked his inventory, finding that he had a little less than a stack of sticks and a few logs, flint and steel, a few saplings, and his compass.

He could feel a pang in his chest as he took his compass out to hold it in his hand, watching it point directly behind him towards the home he was no longer welcome in. He blinked away the tears that sprang up and grabbed a pick from one of the chests he left outside and a torch, then left the campsite. He knew the beachside had no caves and the mine was crawling with hostile mobs. Better to fight them in an open space where he could flee instead of blocking himself in. He set off away from camp with his compass in hand, a small reminder as to why he had to keep moving.

Tommy was lost in his thoughts as he walked forth, blocking out the world around him mostly. The land was littered with torches that had been put out by the constant wind, a few having been uprooted from their original spot in the ground, though the longer he kept walking, the fewer he saw of them until there weren't any left. He thought about the mess of burnt out looking sticks with disdain (although it was rather late for that by now). ‘ _Stupid wind griefing my land._ ’ He huffed and kicked thre snow in his path before looking up. It seemed he had crossed into a snow biome, judging by how the wind seemed to pick up, practically slapping him in the face with the freezing cold all at once. He was too far away to really turn back now. What was the worst that could happen? Dying? 

‘ _Honestly, at this point, that doesn't sound too bad._ ’ Those types of thoughts should alarm him. They really should. But at this point, it’s become his normal. It was honestly sad just how often these thoughts would worm their way into Tommy’s mind. To him though, it was nothing new these days. He sighed and took a breath in of the freezing cold air, bringing the old jacket around him even closer to try and guard his chest from being too exposed to the wind.

It seemed like mother nature hated him as the wind grew harsher. It was really battering down on him now. He looked around but nothing was very visible with the flurries of snow starting to come down with the wind. When had that started happening? How long had he been walking for? He whined and stopped in his tracks. From what he could see, there was just flat land with a few mounds that went up to form a small hill. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned loudly. Now he had done it.

He let out a frustrated yell and kicked at the snow, pacing the small area. He had no shelter to hide in and now he was lost in the freezing cold with no one around to help. He felt a surge of anger that sent him into a screaming fit. This wasn't the usual fit of frustration someone would have after getting lost. Something about this feeling even more isolated with no one around to hear him just made him _snap_. He tugged at his hair as he curled into himself. It was the type of anger where you don't know what to do with yourself. He let out huffs as he stared through his teary eyes into the unclear and blurred land ahead.

After a minute of just focusing on his breathing, Tommy let out a shaky breath of air. Just standing there wouldn’t help him. He needed to find somewhere to burrow into for the night. Even a hole in the ground would do for now, though that would be his last resort. He braced himself for the journey and continued forth. Holding onto his compass tightly, he found the strength to keep going.

Tommy had to use an arm to shield his eyes now. He couldn't see much farther in front of him now. He cursed under his breath and looked around as he trudged through the new layer of snow on the ground. He was in the middle of considering whether or not he should make the burrow when he suddenly fell through the snow beneath him. He yelled in surprise and hit a solid layer of ice in a small but wide hole in the ground. He groaned in pain and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He looked at his surroundings then down at the snow around him in a bit of a daze, brain still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He suddenly felt tired. So so tired. He was finding it hard to really care now. He couldn’t find the energy in himself to get back up. To keep going. How long had it been since he had slept? How long had it been since he last got a visit from anyone that wasn’t out of pity? How much longer did he have left in himself to keep going? He sat there for who knows how long before leaning back against the wall of his little death pit and brought his knees close, clutching the compass close to his heart. His best friend in the entire world hadn't even bothered to visit in all of his time in exile. He let his eyes slowly close and felt himself slowly lose feeling in his limbs, yet the compass remained in his hands. He doubted he could let go of it now anyways. He was just _so tired_. “I’m sorry Tubbo,” he muttered out, half conscious at this point.

Tommy was sure this was the end.. His time had come and now he could finally let go. Maybe if he let himself go, he could be a ghost like Wilbur and go back to L'Manberg. Maybe this was for the best-

The sound of snow crunching faintly registered. A figure barely registered in Tommy’s vision, standing by the hole top and seeming to stare down at him. It came closer and all Tommy could register was pink colored hair standing out against a red cape. Then, his eyes slid shut and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up in a new place and comes face to face with someone he isn't prepared to talk to yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 y'all!! I legit have all the parts written out, i just have to edit them before posting. hope ya enjoy this one too!

He had expected to stay in the darkness forever. To just maybe let himself get lost in it. He didn’t really know if he wanted to keep going on after this. It was tempting to stay there, to let go of all his worries. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did. For once, the anxiety and stress of his situation was gone, disappeared momentarily. Then, he started feeling a tug, dragging him out of the peaceful bliss he was currently in. Then, a sharp yank finally brought him back into consciousness.

His brows furrowed as his senses came back to him all at once, feeling as if a load of bricks was dropped on him. His body ached, his limbs felt like lead, and his head ached badly. His eyes slowly opened and took in his surroundings. He was in a room he didn’t recognize. He knew he wasn't in L'Manberg, painfully aware of the fact that it wasn’t all a bad dream. It wasn’t his mess of a tent, nor was it the only room in Logstedshire (not enough blue for it to be). He registered that he was in a bed now, under the thickest blanket he had ever seen. It had some soft fuzz on the inside and it looked smooth on the outside.

He had to take a moment to prepare himself before sitting up with a quiet groan. The moment he took a deep breath, he broke out in a coughing fit, leaving him breathless and tired. He felt like he couldn't even breathe throughout the fit. He put a hand over his chest, taking slow, shallow breaths to calm himself once he could breathe again. He could feel his throat all scratchy and noticed that it ached. ' _Where the hell-?_ '

Footsteps approached him from below. He was probably in an upstairs room, an attic perhaps. The trapdoor opened on the ground across from where he laid in bed. Once it opened, in popped the head of a very familiar face with pointed ears, bright pink braided hair, tusks poking out his mouth a bit, and glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose.

“Hulloo~” he greeted with his monotone voice, the familiarity both comforting and enraging. On one hand, it was his older brother. The man he grew up with and spent most of his life up till maybe a few months ago with. He was family. But on the other hand, it was also the man that had betrayed him. The man who fought by his side only to destroy the very thing that he had fought so hard to protect. It was messy. Did he answer him? Did he yell at him to get out? Did he break down? What was the right response? He didn't know anymore. Instead of doing anything, he stayed silent as he stared at his older brother. He was too tired and his throat was too hurt to respond anyway, he didn't know what he was thinking.

Techno stepped onto the floor fully, revealing his fully decked out armor, sword strapped to his hip. The man was never seen without it, so seeing how he hadn't lost that habit wasn't a real shocker. He stood awkwardly and crossed his arms, staring at the ground to avoid Tommy’s dull eyed gaze. There was a long pause before Techno spoke up again. “So. How’s exile treatin ya?” It was clear the man was unable to think of much else to talk about. It was just unfortunate that that’s what he chose to bring up.

Tommy stiffened and looked away, wrapping his arms around himself. He noticed that he was missing Wilbur’s jacket and looked around in a panic. He moved the blanket around in hopes it was somewhere near him. ‘ _ Nonononono, that's Wilbur’s jacket I can't lose it no- _ ’his panic must have worried Techno enough that the man had gone over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tom- Tommy relax. What are you looking for?” 

Tommy pulled away from Techno’s hand as tears welled up in his eyes. He tried remembering the trek back but it was all black. He just remembered curling into himself with his prized compass- ‘ _ The compass _ !’ Tommy checked his inventory but it wasn't there. He just held what little materials he brought to start a fire.

He ran his hands into his hair and gripped it tight. He could feel his breathing pick up and the ache in his chest grow, the familiar tightness of anxiety clogging up his throat. Right before he was trapped in whatever the hell was happening to him, he felt hands take hold of his wrists firmly. He looked up at Technoblade and saw his saddened eyes. ‘ _ I must look so fucking pitiful _ ,’ he thought as he slowly relaxed his grip. He let his hands be pulled away from his head and let them fall to his lap.

He let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders, losing the energy he had suddenly gained from his panic attacks. He looked down at the bed with a blank expression. He lost the two things he had left of the people he cared about. It didn't matter that Ghostbur was around, the jacket was a reminder of who he once was (and despite Alivebur not being the best person in the end, he wanted to remember him as the good brother he once was). And the compass... it pointed him home.. To his Tubbo. Tears fell unbeknownst to him, landing on his lap. Why was everything going to shit around him? Was he the problem? What was it with him ruining everything he touched? He should have stayed in that tent and let himself wither away in the cold. At least when he went he would be numb.

Warmth was suddenly at his side and against his arm. He looked over and saw that Technoblade was sitting beside him, hugging him from where he sat. He couldn't remember the last time he had received a hug from anyone. Not since he was exiled. He also noted that Techno’s armor was put away. He was wearing a familiar looking uniform. It was light blue like ice with white gloves, a short red cape with white fluff around the neck and bottom, gold lace on his shirt, and some black boots. And, of course, there was a crown atop of his head. It was reminiscent of a time when planes existed and the one time that his brother ruled the entire world for just a day.

Techno looked down at him with worry clear as day in his eyes. He should be yelling at Techno, screaming at him how much he hated his guts and how he didn't want to see his face but.. god he was lonely. He missed people. He didn't want to be thrown out into the cold only to be alone again. He couldn't be left alone again. He leaned into his brother and shut his eyes, staying silent.

They both sat there for who knew how long in silence. It was the best option honestly. Techno’s social skills weren’t exactly the most impressive thing out there. And Tommy wasn't sure if he could handle speaking up. Not just because of his lack of energy, but because he was genuinely sure his mental state wasn't in the right shape to do so. There was a faint knock downstairs. He wondered who it was.

The sound of the door opening was heard followed by footsteps approaching the area beneath them. Technoblade didn't seem too concerned, so it must have been someone he trusted. No need for armor or weapons. There were only two people that could make Techno feel comfortable enough to be without armor around. That was Wilbur and...

From the entrance on the floor of the attic-like area popped in that familiar but different striped hat that came with the man he called his father, Philza Minecraft himself. His father looked different too. He had changed just like Techno had. It was odd, seeing him without his usual getup after years of seeing the same outfit every day. His outfit was basically the same as Techno’s with a different hat , but there was one constant in his appearance: his wings, which were folded in at the minute due to the small space, were still as fluffy looking and well kept as always, shining prettily.

The man’s face was morphed with concern and worry as soon as he came in. He walked over to the bed quickly and looked to Tommy. “Tommy? How are you feeling? Are you okay? I came as soon as I could.” He sat in front of Tommy and looked him over. He seemed to grimace at the state he was in, and honestly, he couldn't blame him. His attire was dreadful, nowhere near the fancy type of uniforms Phil and Techno had. His classic red and white t-shirt was ripped up in multiple places and looked raggedy, he had deep bags under his eyes that were the result of nearly a week’s worth of sleepless nights, and his eyes had lost that bright spark of life. It was so bad that it looked like the blue in his eyes had faded, and maybe it had. Wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to him compared to everything else, nor would it be surprising.

Tommy hadn’t answered in the minutes following Phil’s questions, just looking down to avoid looking at his worry ridden face. He didn't deserve Philza’s concern. He wasn't worth being worried about. Not in his mind at least. He wiped at the tear tracks on his cheeks, swallowing nervously before he attempted to speak. “Hey Phil,” he spoke meekly, barely above a whisper. He sounded tired and dejected, a result from losing all hope of making it through exile alive. Or at all. ‘ _ What happened to me? _ ’ he couldn't help but wonder. He used to be so loud and abrasive with energy that could fill the room. Now there he was, sat in a bed leaned against his brother as if he couldn't stay up by himself. The worst part was that he couldn't. ' _I'm useless,_ ' he thought dejectedly. 

Philza, upon seeing this, must have picked up how reluctant Tommy was to speak. Silently, the older gentleman moved to the other side of where Tommy sat and wrapped an arm around his shoulders , one wing extending to wrap around his two boys in an attempt to comfort him . He was silent for a moment before speaking up. “You can tell us later mate. Just know that we’re here now. We’ve got you,” he rubbed small circles into his back comfortingly.

The words brought tears to Tommy’s eyes. He really needed this. And not from Dream who was his enemy turned supposed friend. He needed this from someone who he could actually count on. He needed someone he could trust. He could yell at Philza for not being there for his party later. Right now he just wanted to take the moment in. For just a moment, he wanted to feel like he wasn't alone anymore and like people were actually there for him. The arms around him got tighter and now he was fully sandwiched in between the two men in a hug. It seemed he had started sobbing while he was stewing in his thoughts. But luckily, he had his family there for him to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 word count: 1,921 words


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam has a little talk. More tears in this one y'all hehehe >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one lets goooo!! Im hopin that i can get all these art. It's not a huge book sadly. There is only 6 parts, but mayhaps, MAYHAPS there will be a bonus chapter. Enough rambling! Hope you enjoy this!!

It felt like the hour that Tommy spent letting out his pent up sadness lasted for days. It was just so tiring. But he knew he needed to explain himself to his family. He couldn't just leave them in the dark. Besides, he heard that talking about things helped. Maybe if he talked about it he could just..stop feeling so shitty.

Techno had gotten up to grab Tommy some water and maybe some food. He looked thinner than usual he supposed. He knew the looks he got from Ranboo weren’t a good sign. Was that why he had insisted on leaving behind some food last time? He snapped back to reality when he felt Philza shift a bit making room behind him so he could relax his wings. He wondered if Philza flew there through all the harsh wind and snow he could hear outside. He had felt a little cold in the hug earlier.

He would ask later. For now, he should at least try to talk to him, he had been stalling but there was no way to avoid it now. He would have to speak sooner or later. He cleared his throat and glanced towards Phil. Where did he even start? Where would someone start after all the shit that had happened to him? Maybe deciding to speak up was a mistake. He took a moment longer to gather his courage. He never would have taken this long to speak if he wasn't exiled. He would be cursing left and right, laughing with Phil and Tubbo, ignoring any negative emotions he felt. He'd be too happy to acknowledge the sadness he felt deep in his bones.

However long Tommy had taken to speak up, Philza sat patiently waiting for him. He was always so patient with them. With his boys. Tommy finally settled with a simple enough question. If he could keep a handle on his emotions, this should be okay enough for him to handle. “Phil...why didn’t you come to my party?” He couldn't help but feel instant regret. He knew that the party had been a stupid idea, but he had really been looking forward to having his friends over for the party he had planned out. He decorated, made a cake, and waited all day for someone to show up. He was so excited to see his friends..but no one came. The only person who had bothered to show up was Dream. Dream was the only one who ever bothered to show up anymore.

“Because I didn't get an invitation Toms,” he said simply. The man looked at him as if it were obvious. Anger rose up in his throat, threatening to spill over in an irrational outburst. He swallowed nervously, hoping to keep it contained. He didn't want to push Philza away.

“But- I did. Ghostbur sent out the invitations, I made sure you were invited!” He decided to ignore the way his voice faltered as he spoke. “Phil, I needed you. I needed you there, I needed my friends there and..and no one came. No one came to my party. The only one who showed up was Dream!” his voice raised and he started feeling frantic again. He started moving his hands around to really express how he was feeling. It helped to have them have something to do other than yell. “No one was there for me! I needed you all and no one came!”

Phil looked at Tommy trying to get his point across. His eyes were saddened and worried watching Tommy’s state. “Tommy, I had no idea that I was invited. I didn't want to go to a party that I wasn't invited to.”

“I NEEDED YOU!!” he yelled. He hugged himself and looked away, not wanting to seem weaker than he already looked and felt. “I’ve been all alone for days. I can't go home. I cant see my friends. Everyone's left me. All people do now is give me things out of pity. The only person I can count on is Dream..at least he’s still my friend.”

There was an uneasy silence before Philza reached a hand out to Tommy, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Tommy, I’m so sorry for not being there. If I had known ...I would have gone. I swear to you that I would have. I just..assumed that when I didn't receive an invite, you didn't want me there.” When Tommy looked over his shoulder at Philza, he could see he genuinely felt bad for not being there for his son. Tommy couldn't stay mad at him. He was family. But that didn’t negate the fact that it still hurt to think about how everyone else, including Tubbo, had now forgotten him. He let himself be pulled into another hug, not wanting to admit that they did help him feel better.

Tommy leaned against Phil, eyes focused on nothing in particular. He noted that Technoblade joined them in the room again, walking over then taking a plate of food out of his inventory as well as a cup of water. “You should eat. You don't look too hot,” he stated simply. He stood by the bed with his arms crossed.

“I always look hot,” he mumbled as he reached over to the plate, the tiniest glimpse of his past self shining through. The corners of Techno’s mouth tilted up as Philza laughed at his comment. While Tommy took his time eating, the two men glanced at each other. They needed to get more information out of Tommy, but they didn't know how exactly to do that without upsetting him.

Techno must have felt uncomfortable not knowing enough information to draw a conclusion as to how Tommy was doing. It was concerning, knowing that Tommy only had Dream for company. He didn't know enough about the man to trust him at all. “You said that Dream was the only one visiting you. Does he do anything when he pays you a visit?”

Tommy looked up from his plate, looking at Techno directly. He finished eating the food in his mouth before answering, taking the time to figure out how to word it right. “Well..on a typical day he would get there and dig a hole. I drop my armor in the hole and he lights it with TNT. Then we start talking and hanging out. He usually helps me build things around my-”

“Wait wait wait, back up a bit.” Techno’s brows furrowed as he looked at Tommy, looking as if he was still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. “What does he do with your armor?”

Tommy felt more hesitant now. Should he snitch on his friend? He didn't want Dream to get in trouble..There was a hand on his shoulder. Philza gave him a nod and let his hand rest there to provide some comfort. Tommy sighed. “He-he tells me to put my armor in a hole then blows it up. But he- but he let me keep it once! He didn't blow it up when he got there for the party!” he sounded a little hopeful. Maybe they could see that it really wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be.

His attempt to make it seem like Dream wasn’t the bad guy had apparently failed. Techno didn't look happy. His brother grimaced and looked off to the side, in thought perhaps. Phil didn't look any better. There was anger in his eyes, his hand twitching on Tommy’s shoulder. ‘ _I shouldn't have said anything. I fucked up,_ **_again_ ** _._ ’

“Tommy,” Phil spoke up. Tommy turned to him again, seeing his face soften when he did so. “I want you to stay with Techno for a few days. I don't know how comfortable I am with you being around that man alone.” Once again, Tommy couldn't find anything in Phil’s demeanor that would suggest he was doing this with ill intent. Then again, he didn't think Tubbo would do this to him yet there he was, exiled from his home. “Besides, Christmas is coming soon. Wouldn’t want you to be alone for that, eh mate?” he shone that warm, fatherly smile. One that he remembered seeing a lot in his childhood.

Tommy thought about it. He would have to stay with Techno, his enemy, brother, and most importantly, the most awkward man in this entire land. But on the other hand, Phil had asked, or told him, that he _wanted_ Tommy to stay. He didn't want Tommy to be alone. And maybe..they could even spend this Christmas together. As a family, for the first time in probably Years. How could he say no to that? How could he say no to being wanted for the first time in a while? He could escape the suffocating rasp of loneliness, of Dream- his only friend- and be with family again. Just like old times!

“Okay,” he said. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt like a little kid again. He felt like maybe, just maybe, he could trust his family this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 word count: 1,526 words 
> 
> [Side note: I mean no shame on Techno being awkward at all! I myself can be SUPER awkward and i suck at dealing with new people so I understand he feeling-. Just wanted to let it be known that there is no shame in being awkward in social situations or just I general. Anyways, hope ya enjoyed this chapter!!]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff this time! Let's just hope that the peace lasts winkwink ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out? Whaaaaa? Pog? Anyways, lets get onto the next chapter :D

After Tommy had agreed to let Philza and Techno accompany him when he went to grab things from his campsite and leave Ghostbur a note, they let him be for a bit. It was another half hour before Tommy came out of the room, cleaner and dressed in some brand new clothes provided by Philza himself. 

It was well fit and honestly, looking in the mirror to see himself dressed in a uniform similar to that of his father and brother..it felt good. He felt like a new person standing there with his clean outfit. His eyes still looked dull, but if just being with family this long helped Tommy’s mood improve this much, maybe they could fix that too. He smiled at the similarities on the uniforms. The fabric was made to keep the wearer warm and it was noticeable in the way that Tommy felt that he was being constantly hugged.

When he stepped out to the main little area of the room, Techno stood there to greet him. He walked over to him wordlessly with a cape in his hands. He put it around Tommy’s shoulder and started clasping it onto Tommy’s uniform. It was a different style than Philza and Techno's uniform, but he liked it. Philza knew his style well. “I thought putting the cape on alone would be tricky. So I thought I'd help put it on when you got out,” he explained as he finished clasping it on his brother's shoulder. “There. What d’ya think?” he asked and stepped back to let him take a look for himself. Tommy looked in the mirror again to check out the new addition and felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him. 

_ He remembered running out of a little cabin that he and Phil resided in. It had been lonely there too with both brothers gone. Not nearly as intense as the loneliness he felt now, but it was still bothersome to him and Phil. He remembered running to the eldest brother (Wilbur insists that it shouldn't count since it was only by two minutes) and being caught in his arms. Techno always caught him, no matter how old he was. The man was stronger than the average human after all and his reflexes were scarily on point. _

_ It was custom to tackle the man with a hug whenever he would visit. Then, he would always beg to borrow his cape. “Please Techie!! I wanna be cool just like you!” he would say. It would take him the hour that it took for Wilbur to arrive for him to finally get the cape, Techno usually mumbling something along the lines of “Don’t tear it or else I’ll steal your kneecaps.” Tommy would run around with the cape flying behind him, sometimes dragging it on the floor behind him throughout the house. Techno would watch with a small smile with Wilbur strumming his guitar in the background and Philza making them all some hot chocolate. _

A faint smile appeared on Tommy’s face, reminiscent of days past. He ran a hand up to touch the soft fuzz around the neck. It wasn't the long and heavy one from his childhood, a smaller and lighter version of it. Still, it reminded him of happier times. The time before he decided to move to the Dream SMP land and get caught up in a war that started against Dream for his discs then ended up being for an entire country.

Before he could get too far down memory lane, he heard Philza come in through the door. “Looks like the weather has died down now. You boys ready?” He shook his wings off a bit, probably to shake off the cold chill that had remained after being in the cold for a bit. Tommy gave a nod and fidgeted. As much as he loved the new uniform, he still missed Wilbur’s jacket. And his compass..

Techno seemed to notice his gaze from chest to chest and motioned for Philza to wait, walking towards the trapdoor on the ground and going down the ladder. Tommy fidgeted with his sleeves and looked down at the floor. He didn't know how he felt about Techno yet. His emotions regarding the man switched now and then. He was conflicted and confused about whether he felt comfortable calling Techno his brother again. He still felt a sting thinking about what he did, but it was lessened now. He guessed he could possibly forgive him, though that would probably take some more time.

He seemed to zone out for a bit while he waited for Techno. He noticed that he did that a lot more these days. Must have been a result of being alone so often and not having anyone to make small talk with. He shifted his gaze to where Techno had resurfaced and walked over to him, looking in his inventory quickly before offering him Wilbur’s neatly folded jacket with a compass nestled on top of it. Tommy’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the items from Techno and let out a sigh of relief, a small weight lifted off his shoulders at knowing that the items were safe.

“They looked dirty so I thought I'd fix them up for you. Sorry about...not letting you know.” Techno rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked off to the side. Tommy smiled wide and went to hug his brother tight. He received a small squeeze back. He could feel the tension leave Techno’s shoulders quickly during the hug. Maybe he really could make amends with him. Maybe, in some fucked up, roundabout way, the exile could be a good thing. Maybe it would be the healing time he needed to get closer to his family.

After a minute of hugging, Tommy pulled away. He nodded to Techno then walked to the ender chest in the room to put his compass away. He set it inside the chest carefully and put the jacket away as well, luckily having just enough space for the items. He let out a breath of relief knowing that at least those two things were in an absolute safe spot only he could get to.

He then walked to the other two who were waiting by the dorm, confident now. “Ready to go?” Philza asked again. With two firm nods from the duo, off they set towards Tommy’s old campsite.

The walk over took some time. Tommy wasn't extremely close by, which made sense considering the fact that he hadn't found Techno on purpose. He probably wasn't even close to the other man’s cabin where he had collapsed. He’d ask later. He looked between the men walking by his side. Philza could have probably flown ahead of them, but it seemed he wanted to keep close to his boys for the time being. With no one talking, all that was heard was the soft crunch of snow beneath their boots. Tommy wondered how the hell he had managed to get so far into the biome with no sleep and barely any clothes to keep him warm. No wonder he felt like shit when he woke up.

Tommy didn't do well in silence. Too much of that in the much too recent past. “Um, how come you have one of these erm. Uniforms? In my size?” he looked at Phil and Techno curiously. The two looked at each other and seemed to try to get the other to respond first before Techno gave in.

“The uniform was...actually meant to be your present. Phil insisted on having one for you if you ever wanted to join us. I was honestly thinking of paying a visit sometime soon to tell ya about it,” he said, looking embarrassed and completely unaware of the warmth that the sentiment had spread through Tommy’s heart. They had thought of him? Philza and Techno had kept him in their thoughts even without him reaching out first? 

The sentiment brought a smile to his face. He noticed that he seemed a lot more happier around these two. “You guys thought I would really come to you willingly?” he asked, joking around a bit. It got a chuckle out of Philza and a small huff of air from Technoblade. He was glad he could still make some people smile. He used to love clowning around just to see his brother's reactions. He was most proud of the time he had made Wilbur laugh so hard he almost forgot to breathe between all that wheezing.

“To be fair, it was Techno who insisted on having it made just in case his little brother decided to join us,” Philza stated, ruffling the aforementioned man’s hair. He was obviously teasing, but he did note that Techno started sputtering and rambling out poor defenses. Mostly just “Shut up Phil-!” and “Lies!”

Tommy laughed and rolled his eyes. “So Big T really does have a soft spot huh?” He narrowly dodged some snow that was kicked in his direction. “Hey! Watch it, my uniform will get dirty!”

“You’ll live,” Techno countered and reached down to gather some snow. “I’ll give you a two second head start. One,” he started, but Tommy was already running away screaming. He was rambling a plea for Techno to spare him and used the “Techno I'm your brother you can't do that-” only getting a snowball to his back with a “YES I CAN!”

The snow fight of theirs made time pass faster. Especially when they accidentally hit Phil who then proceeded to throw snowballs at them from above, which was completely unfair considering that they could barely reach him from that high. Techno and Tommy were full on sprinting as they were assaulted with snow bullets. When they reached the plains by the village, Tommy took the lead, still panting from the sprinting he had done earlier.

Despite the memories of being all alone in this area still present, he was all smiles with his family. He didn’t have to tour the others since they had been there already. He just led them to the area Ghostbur had built up, focused on a conversation they had just started about whether the Villagers could actually understand them or if trade was just a universal thing.

Tommy was in the middle of arguing that “It doesn’t fuckin matter, theyre still ugly-” when he turned to enter Logstedshire and froze in place. He fell silent once again as he stared at something with wide eyes. Phil and Techno shared a glance with each other, Phil reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder to ask if he was alright when a voice spoke up. One that had Tommy dreading the possible altercation that could take place.

“Hey Tommy. Saw you weren’t here when I arrived. Where’d ya go big man?” Dream asked from where he stood, leaning against the wall of the little wooden and clay house within the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Big Scary Green man is here. What will he do next I wonder..
> 
> Chapter 4 word count: 1,832 words


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a little convo with the Green Bastard while big bro Techno and Dadza listen in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Warning!!! This chapter includes physical abuse(?)/Tommy being hit with an axe, some blood, manipulation, some gas lighting, trauma, just stuff that has been portrayed in Tommy's past streams when he was first exiled. Just thought i should warn you.

Tommy didn't know why he hadn't expected the man to show up that day. Dream had been the only one to consistently show up every day without fail. The man always hung out with Tommy, talked to him, and followed him around where he would watch as the boy gathered supplies for whatever new project he had thought of to distract himself from the lack of other people present. Tommy smiled nervously at him and immediately, his demeanor changed. He was tense and the relaxed stance he had earlier was gone, now looking as if he was ready to run at a moment's notice.

Techno and Philza weren’t sure if they should step out to reveal themselves. Techno started taking a step towards Tommy when Philza put an arm in front of Techno, his wings folding up to keep them from exposing their position. “Not yet,” he mouthed. He wanted to see what Dream would say without anyone around. Techno looked unsure, but stayed still. For now at least. They needed to see what kind of shit Dream had put Tommy through.

Tommy seemed to forget they were there too. He walked forward hesitantly. “So sorry Dream- so so sorry, I didn't think you would show up again.” He sounded like he was desperate to have Dream believe him. He sounded small. Not at all like the boy that Techno or Philza were just speaking to moments ago.

Dream pushed off the wall and walked closer to Tommy. His steps were slow and calculated, certain of where they would end up. “Why wouldn’t I come here Tommy? I always visit you. That’s what friends do right?” Tommy nodded eagerly and Dream seemed pleased with his response. He stood there quietly, thinking. The silence made Tommy fidget uncomfortably. He was in the middle of asking something when Dream interrupted. “Hey, where’d you get the new clothes?” 

Tommy swallowed nervously and glanced around the walled in area. “Uh, I found them. Thought it would be an upgrade from the other clothes. Is- is that okay?” he asked hopefully. Techno raised an eyebrow. Was Tommy asking for permission to keep the clothes he wore? Why? Was this a habit Dream had instilled in Tommy as well? Too many questions left unanswered with too little information to piece it together himself.

Dream hummed in thought, circling Tommy slowly. It was like watching an animal circle it’s prey. “Sure. you can keep them. It’s not like anyone can bring you another pair right?” he said, half chuckling as if it were a joke. It was a taunt thinly disguised as a joke, yet Tommy laughed along and glanced down towards the ground. “Right right.. good one Dream,” he said quietly, fake cheer painfully obvious in his tone.

“Yeah. Well, you know the drill.” The sound of dirt being shoveled was heard, then stone being mined. Techno peaked just around the corner, wanting to see what was going on. He saw Tommy standing right in front of a hole on the ground in which Dream came out of a second later. ”Toss it in, come on.” he urged Tommy and held a block of dynamite in his hand, standing beside Tommy.

Tommy sighed and went to a barrel, rummaging through it. Is this what Tommy had mentioned earlier that day? The way that he would be stripped away of any armor he had on him? Tommy came back to the hole and dumped a brand new iron chest plate into the pit as well as a worn iron helmet. “Is that enough?” he looked to Dream for his go ahead. Why wasn't he fighting? Why didn't he say no to Dream? What happened to the rebellious teenager that waged war against the man beside him over his discs, his country?

The man didn't take long to answer this time. “Just two items? Seems like a waste of TNT. How about you toss in the, uh, weapons you got. I know you have some in the barrels by the back against the wall. I took a little look through your things, I’m sure you understand. Just making sure you don't have anything that would get you in trouble.” Dream spoke as if it didn't matter that he was going through Tommy’s things and deciding what he could or couldn't have. It was wrong. Surely Tommy could see that.

Tommy nodded and went to grab them. He fidgeted and looked at Dream with uncertainty once he had the items in his hands. “Dream, these are the only things I have. I used up all my diamonds for these-” Dream slammed his axe down on Tommy, causing Tommy to take damage. He looked at Dream with wide eyes filled his fear, holding his right eye where he felt the sting of a cut. He had to keep his hand there, the blood dripping down and making it hard to keep his eye opened. He took a step back when Dream stepped towards him. “Dream?” he managed out weakly.

“Tommy, you know that I can just leave right?” He looked down at Tommy, seeming to loom over the terrified teenager. “My visits are a gift. No one else visits you. No one has even bothered to stay the night here. They don't care about you enough to offer you comfort. Tubbo banned you from going over there, but he never said people couldn't come here. Hell, I was the only one who even went to your party. I don't ask for much. All I ask is for you to throw away things that can hurt me. If anything, I’m doing you a favor. I’m taking away the things that can get you in even more trouble than you're in now. But fine. If you really want me to stop coming over then I can just leave.”

“No!” Tommy cried out desperately. He threw a diamond axe, a diamond sword, and a few used iron pickaxes, letting the blood from the cut over his eye drip blood onto the ground. The panic and the fear in both his eyes and tone was worrying. He hugged himself and looked down the hole as Dream lit the TNT before letting it fall down along with the items. Dream reached over and put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, blatantly ignoring the full body flinch when it went off with a loud boom. Though it seemed like something a friend would do, it made Tommy tense up and curl into himself a bit.

“Great job Tommy. See? This is why we’re such good friends. Right?” Dream looked at him and waited for Tommy’s response (Techno swore he saw that Dreams hand tighten its grip from Tommy). Though it was clear that if the boy disagreed with the statement, it wouldn't end well for him.

“Right..you’re my only friend Dream,” Tommy stated, already sounding defeated again. It pissed Philza and Techno off. Dream had been there for just a few minutes and already had Tommy wrapped around his finger. 

If anyone knew Philza at all, they would know better than to mess with _any_ of his kids. That is, unless they had a death wish. And Techno? Not even God could help whoever hurt any of his family members. No one ever messed with his father or his brothers. The two had heard and seen enough, both having a dangerous glint in their eyes. This was Tommy they were talking about. The youngest in their little family. He was the loudest of the bunch, and to see him so subdued and scared.. let’s just say that Dream won’t be getting off so easily. 

“Get the fuck away from him,” boomed Philza’s voice. He stood up, already equipped in a full set of netherite armor and a sword in hand, wings spreading to prepare for any attacks. Techno was right behind him, axe held tight in his hands. Dream looked at the two and calmly stepped away from Tommy, holding his hands up in the air. Dream’s mask had never been so goddamn annoying. It was unclear whether their plan to stay hidden had worked. They didn't know if the man was actually caught off guard or if he had known the entire time. All the duo could see was a black smiley face painted over a new looking, white mask.

Tommy jumped a bit, having completely forgotten about his father and brother standing by. He stumbled a bit as Techno pulled him by the arm behind him, standing with a shield raised in front of him. Techno usually didn't use them, but this time, he was protecting his little brother. And he wasn't risking his little brother getting hurt. Tommy's breathing was already uneven, his hand going up to try and stop the bleeding. He was careful with the sleeve of his uniform, not wanting to dirty it with his blood.

Dream looked at the two of them, seeming to debate whether he wanted to engage in a 2v1 battle, possibly 3v1. Philza could see Dream already calculating how much of an advantage he would have if he even tried going after Tommy. He stepped in front of his boys, wing outstretched to block the path to them. “Thank you for visiting Tommy, Dream,” he started, voice tight with unbridled fury. “But we’ll take it from here. From now on, Tommy will be under the protection of the Antarctic Empire.”

There was a tense silence. Tommy was clutching onto Techno’s cape tightly, seeking comfort. Technoblade was on edge, ready to run with Tommy at a moment's notice. Philza stared at the green bastard who hurt his son with a stone cold face laced with pure anger. He was definitely planning on teaching him a lesson, but not now. He needed to get Tommy away from him, away from his manipulative words and unnatural demeanor.

Dream let out a humorless chuckle, twirling his axe in his hand. “The Antarctic Empire huh?” He shook his head and adjusted his mask a bit. “First L'Manberg wanted to be a country. Then the Badlands wanted land. Then Mexican L'Manberg wanted to be recognized as “independent”. And now your empire. Seems like it’s getting kinda crowded here. I’ll have to start plucking weeds out of my land very soon at the rate they're growing.” He walked past the trio towards the portal. “You can take him. For now. Just know that I’ll be seeing you all soon.” He said it as if it were both a promise and a threat, disappearing through the portal right after.

The tension in the air dissipated, letting them all finally breathe easy. Techno lowered his shield and turned to Tommy, concern obvious on his face. Philza shook his wings off, feeling them a little sore from how tensed up they had gotten. He put his sword back in his inventory and walked to Tommy, speaking for both Techno and himself. “Tommy, are you okay?” he placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and looked him over. The boy looked shaken up badly and the blood that had dripped down his cheek had dried a bit. He had never seen Tommy so scared or quiet while dealing with someone.

Tommy looked at his father, shaking like a leaf. He shook his head slightly, still reeling from the interaction. He collapsed into Phil’s arms as he was enveloped in a tight hug. Phil ran his hand through Tommy’s hair comfortingly. Seeing Tommy hide his face from view and cling to Philza with his free arm as if he were a little kid again, it broke Techno’s heart. If he wasn't so worried about leaving the two alone now that Dream had threatened them all, he would go through the portal right now to beat Dream’s ass . There would be time for that later. Now his family needed him. He got closer to them and joined the hug, holding his family close. They could get the remainder of Tommy’s things in a bit. Right now, this is what he needed most. To be enveloped in the warmth provided by his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love us some protective Dadza moments. Protective Techno is very much poggers too :D
> 
> Chapter 5 word count: 2,023


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Bro Techno & Dadza have a small freakout, then the bros have a Moment (TM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! (Maybe ;) ) Woo! I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!

Tommy didn't bounce back to his usual self like last time. They left a note hidden in a barrel for Ghostbur to find when he came back from.. wherever it was the ghost had gone off to. Maybe he could get it in time for a Christmas visit. It was hidden amongst the stash of blue he kept “hidden” (he had opened it in front of Tommy many times before), he was sure to find it there. Next they had grabbed the valuables from any barrels and chests that were around the area, which wasn’t a lot. Honestly, Tommy barely had anything worth taking. All that he had were of sentimental value, like a picture of him and Tubbo in L'Manberg. He stared at it for a while as he sat in his tent silently, holding a clean towel to his wound (Phil had cleaned the cut and applied bandages to it already). While Tommy sat in the tent, gazing at the picture longingly, Philza and Technoblade took the opportunity to step away and talk.

They walked away far enough to be able to speak amongst themselves but stayed close enough to keep an eye on Tommy. “I can’t be the only one who thought that was fucked up. Dream was manipulating him! And Tommy didn't even fight back!” Techno lowered his voice a bit, but it was more like a whisper yell. He was surprised and currently trying to wrap his mind around it. He had never seen his brother in the state he had been in when dealing with Dream. He was supposed to be defiant and rebellious, loud and obnoxious, he was Tommy! The boy he saw cowering away from Dream’s hand wasn’t him. He was a mere shell of the boy Techno once knew.

Philza crossed his arms, wings twitching as he paced back and forth. He didn't know what to do for his son. He knew he had to keep him away from Dream at all costs, but how? The man was like a god, might actually be one if he was being honest. Maybe if it was just him and Techno against the masked man, it would have been easier. But this time, they had Tommy to worry about. Tommy was different now, fragile and looking like his soul had been sucked out of him. If they got into a big fight, Phil was afraid of Tommy freezing up and getting hurt. Or worse, losing his last life. It was a terrifying idea and he hoped against all hope that it would never come to pass. His couldn't bear losing another son.

“We need to boost our defenses, train Tommy, help him heal from this. He’s our first priority now.” he looked to Techno, feeling a sense of determination. “This isn’t something that can be brushed over. He was stuck here with that bastard who did who knows what to him while we were off doing fuck all. We just have to be patient with him.” Phil put emphasis on being patient, hoping that it got through to Techno. He knew that sometimes the man could lose track of himself and be a bit pushy but it wasn't his fault. He was sure that his son could do it if he really tried.

“Right right..” Techno let out a breath, tension causing him to stand straighter and paranoia encouraging him to look around more often. An uneasy feeling grew in his stomach. “Phil.. what if we can’t get him back? Wil is.. ya know. And I don’t-” Techno had to stop himself, but Philza could piece together what he meant. ‘ _ I don’t want to lose him too _ ,’ hung in the air, bringing the uneasy feeling out into the air between them. They stood in silence, stewing in their own thoughts for a bit.

Phil let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. “We can't know what will happen for sure. But I know we’ll be fine. Just..be extra careful for now. Limit supply runs. Keep a low profile for the time being. Maybe we can find another hideout in case things go south.” he was just throwing ideas out there at this point. Phil didn't want to admit it, but he was at a loss for what to do. He almost always had a plan. Even when he didn't, he had at least had something to bounce off of or a starting point, something! With this..he had no idea to even begin how to help his son heal from Dream’s venomous grasp on his mind.

Techno was equally as lost. He was sure he would fuck it up somehow, whether it be the result of the voices in his head pushing him too far or his complete lack of social skills leading him to say something that would upset Tommy even further. Still, he had full confidence that Phil would figure something out for them. He knew That Phil was a smart man that would do what was best for what remained of their little family. He would do his best as well. He swore to himself when he hear of Wilbur's demise that he would do whatever it took to keep his brother and father alive.

They both nodded to one another, a silent sign of unity before going back to the tent they had left Tommy in. When they looked inside though, he wasn't there, just the semi wet rag he had earlier to press against the cut over his eye. They panicked and looked around frantically. “Tommy?!” There was a ball of dread forming in Phil’s stomach. They hadn't even gone back to their home and already they had lost Tommy. He was seconds away from taking off in flight when Techno grabbed onto his arm and pointed to a figure on the beach. He let go and walked over to the boy sitting on the beach alone, Phil following quietly.

There were decorations leftover on the beach from a forgotten party, wasting away as they stayed there on the ground. Tommy was sitting on top of some carpet, hugging his knees as he stared out into the ocean. His eyes were unfocussed as they stared through the water and into its depths. Phil looked to Techno as he sat beside the boy quietly. Philza seemed to take a step back, letting the two boys talk amongst themselves. 

There were a few beats of silence between the two of them. Techno wasn't exactly sure what he had planned to do once he had sat beside Tommy. He wasn't exactly the cuddliest man on the server. Seeing his brother look so hopeless though.. it was enough to motivate him to at least try. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he offered, side-eying Tommy. It was the best he could offer for the time being.

Tommy didn't look too excited at the idea of sharing his trauma with his older brother. Whether that was because he felt uncomfortable or ashamed of himself was unclear to Techno. “You don't- you don't have to pity me. Besides, I'm a big man, Huge man. I’m fine!” It was an obvious lie. There was too much joy in Tommy’s tone, his smile was wavering, and he couldn't look Techno in the eyes. Techno knew that he and Tommy’s relationship had been strained ever since he decided to leave the confines of their little cabin with Phil. He knew the price he would pay for going so far away from home, and he had thought he could handle the consequences of distancing himself from his brothers. But he was wrong. The fact that Tommy didnt trust him enough to confide in him was like a stab in his metaphorical heart.

Despite the small hindrance, Techno knew he would have to overcome this somehow with Tommy now going to live with him. Better now than in the future he supposed. He looked around at the party decorations. “Okay. How about you tell me about this party I heard ya talkin about?” That struck a nerve with Tommy seeing as to how he tensed up immediately.

“What about the party? There's nothing to talk about. It was- it was a stupid idea. I mean, none of my ideas are stupid. But, technically, it wasn't my idea. So therefore it was stupid after all.” He was trying to fake having his usual confidence, stammering and stumbling over his words. But he forgets that Techno grew up having to deal with his confidence on the daily. Not just growing up, but during his time in Pogtopia as well.

“The party all these decorations are for. C’mon Tommy, I know you think ‘m stupid but even you could piece this together.” He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Tommy scoffed in offense and punched Techno’s arm, and although it didn't really do anything, he would let it slide if the other felt better doing it. “Talk to me Tommy. Not talking about it wont make it go away. Trust me, I would know.” Technoblade was aware of his bloodied history, he knew of the restless souls that were dead because of him, he knew of the pain he had caused his brother and his brother's best friend. He thought that maybe if he had just.. "moved on" from those events, if he had just ignored them, then the issues would solve themselves. It was now painfully obvious that that wasn't how it worked at all, and Techno had had to learn this the hard way.

Tommy searched his eyes with his one good one, most likely looking for any signs of trickery. All that could be seen in Techno’s eyes though, was the genuine concern for him. This seemed to convince Tommy further. He took in a deep breath and looked back out to the ocean. “The party.. the party was meant to be so I could see my friends again. People were supposed to come see the beach I had fixed up for them and want to visit more often. They were supposed to be there for me. Phil and Ranboo and Dream and maybe even you!” Tommy teared up and wiped at his eyes in frustration, hissing in pain when he rubbed past the cut. “Tubbo and Quackity.. Fundy.. they were supposed to show up. I made a cake and everything!” He held his knees closer and sniffled. “But no one came. Dream was the only one who showed up. Not even Ghostbur bothered to show up.” his bottom lip wobbled as tears fell down his cheeks. He had given up wiping them away, they just kept spilling out anyways.

Tommy let out a half sob, the memory a painful reminder for him. “You asked if I was okay earlier. I can't even answer that. Thinking about Dream makes my head feel all weird and shit. Thinking about home makes me all sad and shit. I can't even talk-..I can't even talk about how I miss everyone without crying! I don’t- I don't want to be alone anymore Techno. I’m scared and alone and sad. I can't...I don't think I can handle being alone any longer.” It was a sad sight, seeing Tommy so vulnerable. He deserved to be with his friends, laughing and joking about the stupid shit that any teenager would. He deserved to be a kid for Christ’s sake.

Techno wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and brought him close against his side, letting him cry into his cape. He let out a silent sigh of relief that Tommy had allowed him to pull him close despite making no move to actually hug him back. He had to gather all of his memories of Philza comforting him as a guide. He didn't want to be the reason his brother broke down even further. “It’s goin’ to be okay Tommy. It hurts now. And it’ll probably hurt later. But the pain’ll pass. Right now, you just need time to heal. You don't need to worry about anything other than healing. Phil and I will take care of you. We’ll keep ya safe, okay?” He waited for any confirmation that Tommy had heard him. He really hoped he hadn't screwed this up.

Tommy seemed to think it over before nodding slightly. He stayed quiet a little longer before turning to hug Techno back. He muttered a small “Thank you Techno” into his side. It brought a smile to Techno’s face. It was the small victories that made it all worth it. They stayed seated for a few more minutes, letting the tension dissipate and the chilly air blow past them calmly.

After enough time had gone by, he looked down to see Tommy half asleep and staring at the water crashing against the shore. Techno could see Phil motion in the direction their home in the corner of his eye and nodded back. He slowly shifted into a kneeling position and shook Tommy gently. 

“Get on my back. We gotta get goin.” Tommy looked at Techno for a second. It looked like he was going to protest, but exhaustion must have gotten to Tommy. He had had one extremely stressful day after all. He just nodded and placed his arms on Techno’s shoulders while the eldest supported Tommy by holding onto his legs. He could see Philza’s proud smile and god was that embarrassing. 

Techno huffed and glanced away. “Faster this way,” he explained. Philza reassured him that he  _ definitely _ believed him and ushered him to get going so he could cover Techno from the back. They began their journey back to their home, and if Phil had snapped a few photos of his boys while Tommy was asleep and techno wasn't looking, then no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 word count: 2,305
> 
> Ta-da! Let's go!! Pog!!! I hope you guys liked this story as much as i have! I had so much fun writing this out and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated (I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story!) Anyways, thank you for reading! Who knows, maybe i'll write some more SBI in the future since they're my favorite lil family. Laterz!!

**Author's Note:**

> word count for Chapter 1: 1,529 words


End file.
